Bird's Nest
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: AU drabbles featuring Robin and his twin Wren, based off my other story, Meteor Shower. Rated T for slight language and REFERENCES. TAKING REQUESTS.
1. Uniform

"How's it feel, guys?"

Everybody turned with expectant faces as the two newest members of Young Justice walked cautiously into the room where everyone was gathered, heads bent low to cover their twin blushes. Wren yanked on her short black skirt, missing her long black leggings, and Robin ran a curious hand down the bright red chest of his new uniform. It was form hugging spandex, and more than one of the girls shuffled and gulped, smoothing down their own skirts.

Robin caught Starfire's eye, and sent her a roguish wink, biting his lip and cocking an eyebrow at her silent swoon that she desperately tried to hide.

"Eh...it's a little tight."


	2. Guilty Conscience

Kaldur and Speedy ran through the mountain like the devil himself was after them. They were soaked in sweat and glancing over their shoulders, panting loudly in the dark. No one else was around, but their terrified gasps and whispers sounded deafening in the creepy silence.

"Did we lose him?" Speedy huffed, gripping his bow tightly. Aqualad swallowed and nodded. "I believe so. Did you hide the evidence?"

"Hell yes. All gone. Robin can NEVER know we ate the last of the Oreos."

All of a sudden, from above, a cold bar of metal pressed into his throat and jerked his chin forward and up. A growl of rage sounded in his ear.

"I KNEW it."


	3. Wandering Eyes

He wasn't trying to be a perv. It was just that when Wren walked the right way, and that skirt got to moving and flowing around her legs, it was sorta hypnotizing, and he just had to sneak a tiny, tiny peek. Any normal teenage dude would have thought the same thing. It wasn't his fault the skirt was so short, or that Wren had really, really REALLY nice legs.

And she was a tease, too. He swore she did it on purpose, just to throw him off. Like right now. Why, why, WHY did she have to walk DIRECTLY in front of the air vent and make that skirt shine and flutter, and oh god, he could see a hint of something underneath-

"GAAAACK-"

Later, after Batman removed his neck from inside of Robin's chokehold of death, and his natural color returned, Kid Flash reflected that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the smartest thing ever to check out the sister of a villain ninja turned hero... especially when said villain ninja turned hero was standing right next to him.


	4. Sugar Newbies

It had been a long day of detective work and heroics, as well as dealing with the antics of varying moronic villains and otherwise. Batman exited the Grav Tubes and let out a long sigh, looking forward to his debrief so he could go home, and enjoy a little bit of piece and quiet-

"BATMAAAN!"

Bruce Wayne was staggered by the rush of teenage girl that literally leaped on him as soon as he walked in.

"Batman omigoshguesswhatgoestogetherreallygreatit'sPOP ROCKS! POP ROCKS AND PIXIE STIX! It's soooo good! Sooooo good! OH MY GOD ROBIN LET'S GO MAKE A ROCKET OUT OF THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER AND GO TO THE MOON!"

"YES! YES! YES! DIBS ON THE MILKY WAY!"

"WHO IN THE HELL GAVE THEM PIXIE STIX?!"


	5. Technical Difficulties

"Do you need help with that?" Superboy asked a confused looking Robin, leaning on the kitchen counter and trying SO HARD not to laugh as the villain-turned-crimefighter struggled... with the DVD player.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm good."

"You look like you need some help."

"I'm fine."

"That cord goes in the _red_ hole."

"Go jump a _medium_ sized building, Super BABY."


	6. Meet Krypto

**(A/N: Read Meteor Shower for this reference ;-p)**

"Ah, Robin and Wren." Superman waved the twins forward into the front hall, smiling. "There's somebody I want you two to meet."

He pushed them forward, the turned and patted a huge white dog on the back. "I'd like to introduce you to Krypto, the Super Dog." he said proudly. "He's kind of like an unofficial mas-...what's wrong?"

Robin's eyes were widened in terror, and Wren was gripping his hand so tightly it looked like his finger joints were in immediate danger. Both were chalk white and trembling slightly- Wren looked like she might start crying at any moment.

And then, the dog BARKED, and moved forward, wagging his tail in a friendly way, tongue lolling. He might as well have roared and lunged to attack.

Wren screamed and dove behind her brother, who adopted a combat ready pose, sweating and swallowing.

"Wait, wait, WHAT?"

"What just happened?"

"Dogs, dogs...ANYTHING but dogs..."


	7. Succubus

He was going to win. This time, Kid Flash was DEFINITELY going to win his match against Wren.

He ducked and dodged with her, matching her skills with his speed until she was tired and lagging. He bellowed in triumph and knocked her down, stradling her with a cocky grin on his face-

And went completely frozen with shock when she licked the shell of his ear and wiggled her hips underneath him in the most sensual way possible, letting out a squeaky little moan that only he could hear. He froze, and slowly turned to look at her, heart beating to the rhythm of _oh-shit-what-the-frick-huh-_

All of a sudden, she was on top of HIM, giggling in triumph while forcing his face into the mat. "_Hagh, ahh, guck_?! You-little-MMPH!"

Kaldur and Speedy watched from the sidelines, shaking their heads in pitying wisdom. "Poor guy. She finally got him."

"It had to happen eventually..."


	8. Preformance

Wyllow Grayson turned her last pirouette and ended her ballet performance, balancing on the very tip of her toes and bending into a graceful bow. The entire auditorium of Gotham Prep Academy burst into applause, but she only had eyes for her brother and adopted father.

Richard was applauding like a maniac, drawing a few dirty looks for his excitement and not giving a flying crap. Warm pride shone in Bruce Wayne's face.

Tears made her own blue orbs burn, and she blushed deeply, finally understanding what real happiness was, and what having a family and a life was like.


	9. Mother Hen

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LET ME GO!"

"Wren, come on, calm down, he's fine-"

"WHO JUMPS IN FRONT OF AN UZI, YOU ASSHOLE?! I SWEAR ROBIN, IF YOU DIE, I'M BRINGING YOU BACK AND MURDERING YOU MYSELF!"

"It's just... a scratch, sis... seriously-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A SCRATCH, DUMBASS!"


	10. Happy Birthday

"Happy Birthday!"

"What in the he-"

For once, both Robin and Wren were taken by surprise as they stepped into the living room, and found every surface covered with streamers and junk food. Kid Flash honked on the noise maker in his mouth and tossed a handful of confetti over them while everyone started humming an off key version of the Stevie Wonder "Happy Birthday".

M'gann moved forward and sheepishly handed them both a party hat and a piece of cake. "We know you guys don't know your birthday, so we decided to pick one for you." After a few tense seconds, both twins smiled.

"...Thanks, guys."


	11. There Is No Excuse For This

"I think...we need to have a serious talk." Batman started, barely keeping the fury out of his voice.

In front of him on the bed, Robin slowly disattached his teeth from Wren's pale neck and removed his hand from under her shirt, and she unwound her arms from around his waist, flushed, and tried patting her hair back into place.

"...Damn..."

"Um...we can... explain?"


	12. Benefits

The only good thing about nightmares, Robin thought, as cool, slim fingers brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes, was the undeniable fact that his sister would be there to comfort him afterwards, no matter how loudly he screamed, or how horrific the images behind his eyeballs were.


	13. Poof

"Wren? What's the matter? Why are you crying..."

He had a pretty good idea, but he still had to ask.

"I...I don't know...I just...p-please tell me we're not d-dreaming..."

He knew how she felt. So many times he expected everything to vanish in a puff of smoke, and they'd wake up right back in their old lives.

But it never did.


	14. Dealing

She could deal with the mistrustful looks from the police.

She could deal with the snarls and mutters from the crowds as they passed.

She could even deal with the hurtful graffiti that kept appearing on the Hall Of Justice after they joined, calling them fakes and traitors and murderers and even worse.

But when a random, angry citizen threw a beer bottle at Robin during their apology press conference and screamed aloud that they'd never be heroes, and she saw the blood dripping from the long gash on his cheek, she snapped.


	15. Amends

Conner, in his civilian clothes, once more leaned in front of the gravestone, as he had countless times before. His knees fit perfectly into the indent they had left in the grass over the months, and he placed yet another handful of bright orange flowers in the holder under her name.

"Hey..."

The voice caught him by surprise, but not as much as the sight of Robin walking up behind him, also in normal clothes. The ex villain smiled sadly and knelt to place a single white daisy next to Conner's bouquet. He stood and offered his hand to the clone, who stared, then accepted it.

"I'm sorry." It was as sincere as he'd ever heard Robin sound.

"...I know...I'm sorry too."


	16. Um

"Wren, what's that on your neck?"

Wren flinched and moved her collar so that it covered the swollen area on her neck. "Um... mosquito bite." she mumbled.

Out of the corner of her eye, on the other side of the room, she saw Robin shift to hide the matching mark adorning his throat.

"It's December."

"Mmhm."

"Looks like a hickey."

"Looks like you need glasses."


	17. Shotgun

"I'm riding shotgun."

"Bullshit, _Dickie._ Move it."

"I'd _love_ to see you make me."

"Get up!"

"I'm older!"

"There is no proof of that!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST GET IN THE DAMNED BATMOBILE?!"

"...Sure, when Wren gets in the back."


	18. United Front

The entire team was assembled for judgement in the conference room. Batman and Superman flanked an emotional looking Cyborg, who was sucking back tears with a furious expression on his face.

"I'm going to ask you all this one time, and one time only. Who hijacked Cyborg's car?"

Under the table, Robin and Wren fistbumped, straining not to dissolve into gut shaking laughter.


	19. Just Right

Wren shuddered as she finally, _finally_ heard the barest whisper of her door creaking open. She had been waiting for this, and yet, her anticipation was mixed with guilt and remorse.

She didn't turn around, not needing to see the shadowy figure slip into her room to know it was there. Her entire body clenched up when warm fingers slid down her spine, and soft black hair tickled her neck. "D-Dick, hold on..."

"What?" he breathed, nibbling her ear. She forced herself to hold back a moan and pushed him away slightly. "We can't do this anymore."

Robin's bright blue eyes were hurt and puzzled in the dark. "Huh?"

Wren swallowed and inhaled. "Batman said its wrong. You're my brother."

"That never mattered before. It just means I love you more than anyone else."

"I know, but-"

"Are you going to be controlled again?"

Her eyes hardened at his challenging tone. "No one controls me. Not ever again."

Robin stroked her cheek with one finger, and she shivered against his chest. "It's not wrong." he whispered. "They say that because they don't understand. We kept each other alive for years. We need this. Who are they to say what's right and wrong for us?"

Wren tried to struggle, and to argue, but eventually she surrendered to his lips, falling back onto her bed. He was right, of course.

He was always right for her.


	20. Boy Wonder

Rocks and heavy chunks of debris fell on him from the collapsing ceiling, battering his body with shocks of pain, but Robin kept moving determinedly through the crumbling building, following the terrified shrieks emanating from inside.

Minutes later, he emerged from the house, seconds before it fell completely, with a child secure in his arms.

The little girl looked up at him with with wide eyes as her parents fell on them, sobbing in relief. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin... Boy Wonder."


End file.
